Chez Chanelle
Chez Chanelle is the residence and workplace of one of Aleroth's finest alchemists and illusionists, Chanelle. This three-story building is located on Lanilor Lane between the Cosy Dwelling (a house shared by Hansel, Laeniel, Tom and Anne) and Sir Gula's House, across the road from Taurus' House. The Dragon Knight may pay Chanelle a visit to brew potions in lieu of travelling to the Battle Tower, to change his/her appearance, to purchase potions and herbs, or for several quests during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. __TOC__ Layout The layout of Chez Chanelle is nearly identical to Sir Gula's House and Luxurius' Mansion. It contains a few alchemy labs, and two back rooms that are concealed by bookcases and are not accessible from the rest of the building. Exterior A destitute man by the name of Ransid is sitting on the bench outside Chez Chanelle. He'd like to you acquire a memento of his recently deceased mother-in-law, Mara, from the city's Playhouse for the quest Jewellery in Law (she is not the same Mara you may have met at the Black Boar Inn in Broken Valley Village). A few steps away to the east is the goblin merchant, Kaan. He sells a variety of goods, including some unique level 34-38 equipment. He also has a couple of special items that will prove useful during the quests Brothers in Arms and Fire'em Up!. Ground Floor Chanelle wanders on the first and second floors of the building. You'll automatically be engaged in a conversation with her the first time you enter Chez Chanelle. There is nothing to be had in the front room, but you may notice that you can see behind the bookshelf in the southeast. There is a "secret" back room, which cannot be accessed from here. If you ask Chanelle about it, she denies that it even exists. Ground Floor Back Room To enter this room you need to activate a teleporter elsewhere (see spoiler below for details). To cheat your way there instead, enter the console command: goto 9.5 -3.5 0.3 To get back out, use the console command: goto 6 2 0.1 In this room you'll find Black Rose and Stardust plants. Chanelle also has a rare and illegal Drudanae plant, which can be harvested for herbs worth 1000 gold apiece. There is also an unlocked golden chest containing random loot. Ground Floor Teleporter Location = The teleporter is in the northeast wing of the Wild Willows Manor in the Crow's Nest district. To get there, you must: #Explore the southeast wing briefly. #Attempt to activate the pressure plates at the north end of the dining hall. #Go west, confront & kill Jango, loot the Cage Key (this also progresses a sub-quest of A Hunting We Shall Go Once More). #Free the patient named Teddy (directly north of the building's entrance), telling him to stand on a pressure plate. #Stand on one pressure plate while Teddy stands on the other to retract the north wall. #Loot and read the Necromancer's Note from the necromancer's corpse in the northwest room of the northeast wing. #Activate the teleporter in the southeast room of the northeast wing using the newly acquired password from the note. It takes you to the back room on the ground floor of Chez Chanelle.}} Second Floor The hallway is lined with shelves containing flasks and vials. In the northeast corner you'll notice that you can see and hear a teleporter behind the shelves. As with the ground floor, the back room cannot be accessed from the main area of the building. There is nothing to loot on this side of the second floor, so go to the southwest corner to find the stairs leading up to the top floor. Second Floor Back Room To enter this room you need to activate a teleporter elsewhere (see spoiler below for details). To cheat your way there instead, enter the console command: goto 17.7 1.3 6.8 To get back out, use the console command: goto 6 2 0.1 In this room you'll find Oak Tears and Holy Basil plants, as well as an unlocked chest containing a skill book and random loot. Second Floor Teleporter Location This teleporter is located in the concealed area of Medicine Room (where Queen Ormhildr's Cup is) in the southeast wing of the Wild Willows Manor in the Crow's Nest district. To get there, you must: #Loot the doctor's corpse in the northwest room of the southeast wing to obtain the Supply Room Key. #Enter the Supply Room (northwest of the building's entrance) to obtain the Medicine Room Key. #Mindread the patient named Bedlam in the south-central room of the southeast wing for 15000 exp to reveal the lever in the Medicine Room. #Enter the Medicine Room in the southeast corner of the southeast wing. Pull the lever to reveal the concealed area. #Use the teleporter to get to the back room on the second floor of Chez Chanelle.}} Top Floor The top floor consists of Chanelle's bedroom and laboratory. There is a locked chest next to her bed that contains random loot and requires level 5 lockpick skill to open. If you have not yet completed Seahorse Salad, you'll also find a hidden note behind the shelves in the northwest corner of the room. There is also a handful of crates that may contain random loot on this floor. Characters *Chanelle – Proprietor, merchant / alchemist / illusionist Quests *All the After World's a Stage – If you're male, visit Chanelle to change your appearance to female to perform your role *Baldini's Bouquet – Bring Chanelle The Flower that doesn't Exist to be brewed into a perfume *Murders in the Rue Lanilor – Ask Chanelle about the Pixie Dust found in Prince Michael's chambers *Seahorse Salad – A hidden note that can be used to gain access to the Forbidden Archive is found on the top floor Loot *Hidden Note – quest item, northwest corner of top floor *Black Rose plant – ground floor back room *Drudanae plant – ground floor back room *Holy Basil plant – second floor back room *Oak Tears plant – second floor back room *Stardust plant – ground floor back room *Chest – unlocked, contains random loot, ground floor back room *Chest – unlocked, contains skill book & random loot, second floor back room *Chest – locked, lockpickable, contains random loot, near bed on top floor Exits *Lanilor Lane (Aleroth) Gallery Chez Chanelle ground floor (D2 FoV location).png|Ground floor Chez Chanelle ground floor back room (D2 FoV location).png|Ground floor back room Chez Chanelle second floor (D2 FoV location).png|Second floor Chez Chanelle second floor back room (D2 FoV location).png|Second floor back room Chez Chanelle top floor (D2 FoV location).png|Top floor Chez Chanelle hidden note (D2 FoV location).png|Hidden Note Wild Willows Manor map - Chez Chanelle ground floor back room teleporter (D2 FoV location).png|Accessing the room from Wild Willows Manor Wild Willows Manor map - Chez Chanelle second floor back room teleporter (D2 FoV location).png|Accessing the room from Wild Willows Manor Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations